Her Risk to Take
by izalcausin
Summary: Lili was home from boarding school to visit her father. But on her way back she got kidnapped by the Mishima Zaibatsu, the company that gives problems to her father. As a prisoner in the Mishima Mansion in Japan, she befriends Jin in order to find more about Mishima Zaibatsu's plans against her father's oil company..[AU; Rated M for language and adult content]
1. When in Monaco

Tekken AU

 **Her Risk to Take**

Chapter 1: When in Monaco

[Lili R.]

A loud knock on my bedroom's double doors jolted me awake. What time is it anyway? It feels like I'm still in the middle of my sleep.

"Good morning Ms. Lili, I'm sorry to disturb your sleep but your father has just returned from his trip and requests your presence." Sebastian, my butler, said. "Immediately." He added since I had not made an effort to move.

"What time is it, Sebastian? Can't it wait? I don't feel well." I muttered.

"My dear, it's already past 8 in the morning." Sebastian replied.

With a loud groan I pushed myself out of the bed and made my way to my bathroom connected to the walk-in closet. Which I miss every single day since my dad transferred me to a boarding school. He lets me go home for a visit only twice a month. Oh well, can't blame him. Ever since my social life included some nightlife my grades went downhill. And since I'm his only child and the heir to his company, he must make sure that I'm groomed well enough to take over his precious company.

"Sebastian, can you tell my dad I'll just grab a quick shower then meet him for breakfast?" I asked.

"Yes, Ms. Lili."

As soon as the doors closed, I took a quick bath then put on my favorite white Lolita dress and white boots. Satisfied with my appearance, I made my way downstairs to meet my dad for breakfast.

When I walked into the dining room, my dad was already seated at the head of the table and already eating his breakfast while reading today's newspaper. "Good morning, dad. How was America?" I greeted as I sat down to his right.

"Tiring but beneficial. I met with some companies that might help our company afloat if ever that Mishima Zaibatsu betrays our contract." He said without looking at me and continued reading his newspaper.

I started eating and wondered why he woke me up early just to dismiss my presence. I fetched out my phone from my dress pocket and check for some e-mails from my boarding school friends and professors. I kind of hate the fact that my boarding school is so traditional. Why the need for e-mails when it's easier to reach each other with text messages.

"When are you going back to school?" My dad suddenly asked.

I dropped my phone and faced him. "This afternoon, actually. I have loads of homework to catch up and I can't concentrate when I'm here at home."

"Where were you last night?"

Two months ago, my dad and the company received some threats and most of them are death threats to me. Since then, he's forbidden me to party with my old high school friends while I'm home for a visit. But last night I took the opportunity to break his rule since he wasn't here in the first place.

"Where were your last night?" He repeated, giving me an intense look parents give when their child is trying to misbehave.

I sighed. "I went out with some friends to party. And it was in a respectable club."

He was glaring at me and I'm pretty sure he's not going to let me visit for some time. "Young lady, you disappoint me."

"I brought bodyguards." I mumbled, slightly praying that it will make him feel a little bit better. Which doesn't, based on his continued glaring.

"You're not allowed to visit for another two months, you hear me?" He said after what seems like forever. "Your school head has been e-mailing me your grades, and I'm impressed that you are keeping up with your studies. I went home early because I wanted you to come with me to meet some companies here in Europe. And some potential fiancés."

Not this again. I may not be romantically inclined but I don't want to marry because of some company ties. I want to marry because I love the person I'm marrying. But what choice do I have? My dad's company is heading downhill and a partnership with a big company like the Mishima Zaibatsu will save my family from ruins.

"On your next free time you will accompany me. And this is no longer up for discussion. I'll e-mail your school head for your schedules so you won't have excuses not to come. Lili, I'm doing this for you. I want our company to stay stable. If I have other options I would not force this on you. You're a beautiful lady, and some sons of great companies have noticed that. I'm sure we'll find someone who you will like."

With that, my dad left and went to his office with Sebastian at his heels. Now I'm all alone wondering why I'm in this situation. I blame it on that stupid Mishima Zaibatsu. They've been controlling some companies tied to my dad's oil company making it sloping downhill faster than my Ferrari.


	2. Kidnapped in Monaco

Chapter 2: Kidnapped in Monaco

[Lili R.]

The rest of the day went by on a blur. After breakfast I went back to my room to pack my stuff and also, guiltily, I stalked potential companies that my dad might consider as partners and if the owners have bachelor sons up for grabs. Based on my research some guys might actually interest me. But that's just basing on their good looks and social connections. I'm picky when it comes to guys. I seriously hate dating those who act like assholes and think they're the best 'coz they will inherit their daddy's money. I know I act spoiled sometimes but at least I don't rub it in the faces of the poor. I do charity works sometimes.

A loud knock on my doors broke me from my thoughts. "Come in."

"Ms. Lili, your Limo is out front. It's ready to leave." Sebastian said.

I sighed and got up from my desk. "Those are my luggage." I pointed to my three Louis Vuitton bags. Sebastian and another maid grabbed them and left for the car.

I glanced around my room one more time, already missing it. Since breakfast I got a feeling that I won't be seeing this place for a long time. Well, my dad did ban me from visiting for two months. I sighed then followed Sebastian to the front door.

"Where's my dad." I asked. "Isn't he going to see me off? I kind of hate parting ways with him when he's upset with me."

"My dear Lili. Your dad left for the Headquarters before lunch." Sebastian said. "Don't worry too much. Just study harder and improve your grades. Let your dad handle the company. He'll be fine." He gave me a soft pat at the back. Ever since I was a kid, Sebastian had been my helping hand. Dad was always away on some company trip and Sebastian served as my nanny. I'm not sure where I'll be if it weren't for him. Though it may be his fault that my partying got so out of hand. He always let me stay part my curfew when Dad's out of town.

"Thank you, Sebastian." I said and gave him a tight hug. "See you when I'm not banned here anymore." I smiled and went inside the Limo. The car started to pull away and the last thing I saw from home was Sebastian waving goodbye. I sat back and relaxed for the ride. It's a three-hour ride from here to the boarding school, might as well do something interesting. Just kidding, I think I'll just take a nap.

"Mr. Driver, wake me up when we're almost there. I need to retouch my makeup." I said then closed the window separating me from the driver to give myself some privacy.

The car's sudden stop woke me from my sleep. What the fuck is going on? I looked past the windows and saw two black cars blocking the way. We're at the foot of the mountain where my school was located. I pushed the button that opens the window separating me from the driving.

"What the hell is going on? Who are those people and why are they blocking the way." I demanded but was met with silence. I peered out front and saw there was a crack at the window, with a bullet hole. Holy shit. Now I'm scared. Who the fuck are these people. I crouched near the driver and saw blood pouring from his chest. I couldn't help it. I screamed.

Men in black got out of the cars blocking the way. "Shit I'm screwed." I grabbed my phone and started dialing Sebastian. "Oh my God. Sebastian please pick up the phone."

This part of the mountain isn't a busy road. So there's no point for me to scream for help. My panic got worse when the men surrounded the Limo. "Shit, I'm about to die."

"Breathe Lili, you'll survive. They haven't killed you yet, right? So that means they have plans for you." I mumbled to myself as I saw a man with sandy brown hair and muscular build got out from a third car behind the Limo. He started making his way to the Limo. When he neared me, I couldn't help but appreciate his good looks but he seems way older than me though.

I scrambled away from the car door he was about to open and grabbed for something that I may throw at him. But the only thing near me is my handbag which won't help.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Rochefort." He greeted with a devilish smile. "I'm sorry for the loss of your driver but it was necessary. Now please step out of the car."

The bastard actually offered his hand. What an asshole. "I'm not stepping out of this car until you tell me who you are and what's happening."

He sighed and looked at me in disbelief. Well, I refused to be terrorized. He hasn't pointed a gun at me yet so I think there's still a fight left in me.

"My name's Lars Alexandersson. I'm a son of Heihachi Mishima. I'm sure you know who he is." He scoffed. "He wants your presence in Japan. As a bargaining chip against your father. This is purely about business. I'm sure you understand that." He offered his hand once again. "Now get out of the car."

Without a second thought, I grabbed my precious Balenciaga bag and threw it at his face. I opened the car door on the other side and started running, hoping that they wouldn't shoot me or might miss. Thank God for gymnastics and being in the track team.

"Follow her but don't shoot." I heard Lars yell from the distance. I glanced back and saw that they are gaining speed at me.

"Shit. I'm seriously screwed."

Suddenly a hand grasped my wrist yanking me backward. I stumbled back and tried to yank back my arm but his grip is really tight. I pulled a little bit backwards and kicked the guy in the chest. My favorite heeled boots just saved me a bit. Another guy came up behind him and tried to grab me. I ducked and kicked at his legs which didn't work.

"Sorry for this." I mumbled then kicked him in the groin before he could grab me. He knelt and screamed in pain. Okay Lili, that's the plan. Kick them all in the groin.

As more men caught up on me, I tried my best fighting them. Kicking them in the chest and some I tried to punch in the face. But they're grown up men trained for this and I'm just a rich girl from a boarding school who doesn't train fighters. Sooner than I thought I got tired from fighting and knelt at the ground. By this time I can see three guns pointed at me.

"Well, well, little girl. You sure are feisty. But you're no match for my men." Lars leered, giving me an annoyed look. "Grab her and get her in the car. We're late for our flight." With that he turned back at me and headed to the car.

I must be seriously out of my mind because out of nowhere I threw a spit at his back. The men holding me suddenly stopped at looked at me furiously. Lars turned and saw his glare, a glare that promised death.

"You little bitch." He growled then slapped me square in the face. The slap was so hard I would surely be in the ground right now if it weren't for the men holding me. "I'm trying to control my patience since you refused getting out of the car the first time I asked. Now you're out of luck, little bitch." He removed his coat and gave it to one of his henchmen. "Tase her."

His cold look was the last thing I saw when I felt the electric shock sent me to unconsciousness.


End file.
